Lap dance
by TeamGoddessSylveon
Summary: (My first Fic) During the night, Nyala the meowstic took her mate, Prickles the quilladin to Kuma City to give him something. You already know what's in this, so no need to explain!


"It's right over this way, Prickles, nya." Nyala the meowstic purred. "You're gonnya love this, nya." she opened the door and revealed a large stage with 4 poles on near each edge and corner. "Mama Kuma's club?" Prickles the quilladin said. "Why are we here, Nyala?" "I asked the ursaring if we had permission to use this place during closing hours, nya. You and I are gonnya have some fun. Why don't you have a seat nyear this part of the stage, nya?" "Whatever ya say, Nyala." Prickles sat on a foldable chair near the front of the stage. "Let the show begin, nya."

Nyala snapped her fingers and the lights went off. Then, a multicolored disco ball lowered from the roof and spun around as Pokémon contest music played. Colored light spots flew across the walls and floor. Prickles watched in awe as the curvy cat Pokémon began to twirl around the pole. She rocked her hips and shook her butt when she faced away from her spiny lover. Nyala hung herself upside down from the pole using her tails and blew a kiss for Prickles. Nyala winked and took off her shirt and her shorts. Her blue bra and panties were exposed along with her large cleavage and rear end. Hearts formed over the quilladin's head and his tail became sharp. Nyala asked her lover as she rocked her wide hips, "Want a lap dance, nya?" "I'm sure y'all know my answer!" Prickles replied.

Nyala hopped off the stage and gave Prickles a kiss. She turned around and rocked her bubble butt in the quilladin's face and gave it a slap, jiggling it. "You can touch if you want, nya." the white feline Pokémon said. Prickles rubbed the meowstic's soft butt. "Ah..." Nyala purred. She felt her tails being stroked. "My tails aren't the only soft things I have, you knyow, nya." The meowstic turned around and smothered her large F-cup teats on the quilladin's face. She bounced her mammaries as Prickles rubbed his face against them. "You knyow, Prickles," Nyala purred. "...my heat's starting up again. You know what that means." "Yep!" Prickles replied. "Good thing I got us some o' deez weird balloon thingies." Prickles picked up a blue box, but Nyala smacked it away. "Not this time, nya." she said as brought her lover's face closer to hers. "We're gonnya make a mess, nya." Nyala gave Prickles a deep kiss. Her barbed tounge scraped against ceiling of the quilladin's mouth. It felt like slimy sandpaper.

Nyala took of her bra to reveal pink teats. She licked her lover's soft member and it became hard as it stood upwards. She licked the head of the quilladin's manhood with a seductive stare. Prickles moaned in pleasure as his tail twitched. The meowstic's lips wrapped around Prickles's dong and suckled on it. She sucked harder and harder until the armor Pokémon couldn't take it anymore. "Nyala, I'm getting close..." he moaned. "That's it, Prickles, nya. Aim here." Nyala lifted her big mammaries. Prickles aimed and shot white liquid from his member on her mammaries. Some of it got on her face and into her mouth, but Nyala proceeded to swallow it. "Nyow let's do this."

Nyala took off her panties to reveal her love-hole with a plump labia. She stood over Prickles's dong, ready to do it in the mastery position. "Ready?" Prickles nodded. Nyala lowered her melon-sized rump until her lover's member was in her love-hole. She bounced up down as her mammaries jiggled and milk leaked from them. "Ah..." She and Prickles moaned. The meowstic continued to bounce as she hugged her lover. More milk got on the floor. "I'm leaking so much, Prickles!" she said. "Can you be a dear and suck on my lovelies, please, nya?" "Sure, Nyala!" The quilladin licked the stubs on meowstic's right mammary to get the milk off it. He then wrapped his lips around them and suckled, making sweet cat milk drip into his mouth. "Yeah, that's it, nya..." Nyala bounced faster. "Ha..." Nyala moaned as she rubbed Prickles's head and nuzzled on his cheeks. "Nyala! I can't hold it!" "Yes! Fill me!" The quilladin moaned loudly as he released lots of white liquid inside Nyala. "Ah... so creamy, nya..." the meowstic purred. "What else can we do?" The armor Pokémon asked. "Ever tried going through the back door, nya?" The quilladin shook his head. Nyala got off of Prickles and bent over as she spread her butt cheeks to reveal a hole above her love-hole. "Just thrust your dong in here."

Prickles obeyed and shoved his member into the hole. It was rather tight, but he thrusted as hard as he could. Nyala moaned as she felt her butt get pounded by Prickles. "Oh, yes..." she purred. "Harder... faster..." Prickles put more power in his thrusts and moved like a nidoking ramming itself into a wall repeatedly. "Oh, yeah...! That's it! Keep going, nya...!" Prickles continued to thrust until he couldn't hold it. "Nyala! I can't take it...!" "Yes! Fill me!" The quilladin unleashed large ropes of white liquid that flooded the meowstic's large intestine. "AAAHHH...!" The armored Pokémon pulled out of the feline Pokémon's butt as his dong went limp. Nyala gaping butt was dripping with liquid as it pulsated. "That felt so good, nya..." Nyala moaned. "Uh... Nyala?" Prickles said. "Your pooper don't look right. Don't dat hurt?" "A little, but it'll shrink back after a few minyutes, nya. Nyow, we should clean this part of the place up. The place will be open tomorrow and we don't want a teddiursa to get stuck on a chair." Nyala and Prickles picked up mops and buckets and cleaned the mess they made.

THE END


End file.
